User talk:Tails6000/Archive 1
--Alex001 16:02, 28 Jaunary 2009 (UTC)(KK:SS) Grammar! Please learn proper grammar, spelling, punctuation, and wiki formatting. Your articles are wretched, and need grammar, spelling, capitalization, punctuation, and wiki formatting corrections! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 21:32, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Yes. Triskelle is right, you need to learn HTML commands that can help organize articles, as well as proper grammar and spelling. One really useful command is , which creates a line break. If you need any help with formatting, ask another user. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) If you need to learn wiki formatting, i'd be glad to help you! I tought myself formatting, and im pretty good at it. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 21:36, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I can help too! I really learned a lot by watching other users edit and checking out the HTML commands they used to to certain things (e.g. posting YouTube videos, color and format text, etc.). Now I know how to code templates, make tables, upload images, and more. I'm still learning more, in fact! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']] Don't yell at my friend! whats wrong with this i like it The one and only Belldranit Cool, BCOOL! Hey there! o_O a Brawl parody? I was thinking about doing a Brawl parody but hey, early bird catches the worm. (Meta Knight and Ness ftw) I'd be more than happy to help you with wikia coding, and wikia in general. To make your article look more professional, it's wise to use proper grammar in your articles. If you have a little bit of trouble with grammar/spelling, proof-read your writing in Microsoft Word, or any other Word processor. Also, it's a good idea to not make constant references in the article you're paroding. One reference about the thing you're paroding in the Trivia section is enough. Remember, this is a Fan Fiction wiki, so real life substances cannot be included in the article, but you are allowed to parodize them to make them more Club Penguin-like. If you need any more help, please say so on my talk page. Thanks! (Talk to me!) At the moment, I only have one brawlset for a character, and that would be Darktan Darktan *Recovery Move - Shadow Flight: Darktan expands his wings, allowing him to glide to a platform. *Left/Right Special Move - Void Surge: Darktan shoots a black projectile, dealing around 10% damage. *Down Special Move - Doom Placement: Darktan places a Doom Weed on the ground. Characters that come into contact with the plant will receive 20% damage. *Attack - Wing Slice: Darktan whacks an enemy with his wings, dealing around 5% damage. *Final Smash - Armageddon: Darktan creates a Meteor Shower, and black holes will appear in random places on the stage. A meteor will deal 20% damage, and going into a black hole causes random effects to happen (explosion, dizziness, sleep) Btw, Penguin Battle Deluxe doesn't really sound right. How about Super Sapie Bros Brawl? I could photoshop some nice pictures for Final Smashes and such, but it will have to wait until it gets reinstalled. (Talk to me!) GO STEELERS! --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 23:38, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Grammar Lesson Umm... can you please stop making run-on sentences without punctuation? Here is an example of a run-on sentence: Last weekend I went to Shiverpool with my grandma we went fishing and I caught a large pike when we went home we cooked it for supper it tasted amazing what did you do over the weekend? Sentences must end with any of the following: * A period/full stop (.''') * An exclamation mark (!) * A question mark (?) Also, the first letter of a new sentence is capitalized (like This). The word "I" is also capitalized as well. You also need to capitalize proper nouns (i.e. Max, Club Penguin Island, Aqua Grabber 3000), which are different from normal nouns (i.e. puffle, island, submarine). Therefore, the above sentence should turn out like this: 'L'ast weekend '''I went to S'''hiverpool with my grandma.' '''W'e went fishing, and I''' caught a large pike.' '''W'hen we went home, we cooked it for supper'.' I'''t tasted amazing!' '''W'hat did you do over the weekend'?' I will explain the grammar of the above sentence: * First of all, all the first letters of each new sentence are capitalized. The word "I" and proper nouns (like "Shiverpool", which means Shiverpool the city, instead of just any old city) are also capitalized. This is denoted in green. * All sentences end with a full stop/period (.'''), exclamation mark (!), or question mark (?). These punctuation marks are denoted in red. I hope this greatly improves your grammar! [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:19, 2 February 2009 (UTC) sorry explorer i dont have time lately to check im just a busy guy.Well thanks for the lesson! Tails6000 Stages/Items/Characters It will take some time to do, but I will try get it done. (Talk to me!) THANKS! Tails6000 Btw, just on a side note; you will need to take a screenshot of your penguin and upload it onto Wikia so that I can make your penguin. To take a screenshot, go into Club Penguin and open your player card. Remove your background and press the Print Screen button. Next, go into MSPaint, and paste the image there. Save it, and then on the left side of the main page of Club Penguin Fanon, look for a link that says Upload image. Then do the steps and tell me on my talk page when you're done. (Talk to me!) Jury Ok, you are the jury! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks man! Tails6000 Steelers WON! I know... I was watching the 1st Half. I am glad the STEELERS Won! --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 02:31, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Secret Page/Talk I see you have found a secret page. Put the the template on your page, not your talk page. And if you want to talk to someone because they said something here, go to their talk page instead of just leaving the message on your own talk page. They will get a warning that they got a message, so it's a lot faster/easier. Keep these things in mind! Falcoz 05:11, 3 February 2009 (UTC) And if you need any help with formatting, you can ask me! I know how to do stuff like this, this, and this!!! and a few other things like how to make a signature with a talk page link like: Falcoz Tell Me! 05:26, 3 February 2009 (UTC) (Click on Tell Me! to go to my talk page, and stuff like that.) Sorry about that, I was at school! =S I'll meet you some other time. (Talk to me!) There's narey a time you lads will be able to go on club penguin together. POGOPUNK32 is from Austrailia, he is probobly sleeping right now, or waking up.Im four hours ahead of america in Eire, so it's almost nine o'clock. Time zones are confusing eh? [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 21:52, 4 February 2009 (UTC) wow weird also I'm Irish Too Mmmm, if you want to meet me we'll need to figure out a time zone suitable for both of us. Where do you live? (Talk to me!) I'm on now in Big Foot. (Talk to me!) Snow Forts? (Talk to me!) Okay, I took the screenshot of your penguin. Shall I photoshop it now? (Talk to me!) Btw, what do you want on it? (Talk to me!) ok the only thing is i want the slingshot in the hoodie pocket Sorry! Oh dear, I haven't gotten around to it yet. I've been busy with other things, terribly sorry! I'll get onto it right away! Is the slingshot in the hoodie pocket the only thing you want? (Talk to me!) oh and the hot sauce machine gun goes like a strap on the back it looks like an ak-47 okay. Thanks man! User:Tails6000 p.s:make it the image on my character page Finished Picture Here's your picture; I tried to crop the image, but failed miserably due to the background =/ If you don't like it, I will try redo it. (Talk to me!) it's okay. I kinda like it a bit. I like the machine gun look! User: Tails6000 I will attempt it later. Right now I'm in busy mode, for some odd reason, I'm getting a lot of photoshop requests (from here, Club Chicken and GFX sites I go to) and not to mention that I need to learn Adobe Flash quick so that I don't disappoint Explorer =S (Talk to me!) okay thanks for the info! You can add your character to my OWN game! And please, and I mean PLEASE fix your grammar and capitalization mistakes! Sorry about that. I just want you to improve on your grammar.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 20:18, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks man! Also its okay. I have a hard time with grammar a bit but thanks! User: Tails6000 Re:WHY THE HECK MAN? Okay. I know you said that the thing took forever, however, I have three reasons. #Very Very Bad Grammar. I don't really accept it unless your computer's keyboard format is bad. #THIS WIKI IS NOT ABOUT COM GAMES! IT'S ABOUT THE ANTARCTICA ITSELF! In other words, there are too many video games #"Olympics" is a reference to real life. Someone please make an article about it, but to save your time, don't do it. It could take me ten minutes to finish an article. Anyway, I want to tell you to stop creating video games and do real life events. And please improve your grammar. I now support Spongebobrocks for him improving. Thanks. --Alex001 14:10, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Well prove me wrong but I am a good game idea maker so please stay out of my hair for a bit but sorry for the grammar I stink at grammar! User:Tails6000 It's not about your grammar. It's about you creating too much video games. Please create your own wiki for CPvideo games! Not for this! --Alex001 14:02, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Oh I know. Why didn't I use that idea thanks! Hey Can i be a helper on your Club Penguin Fan Games Wiki? --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 06:36, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats to you! I hope you have fun. Just don't create too many video games here... it seems a little boring. I like it with more relations and other things besides that. Make more parodies of other things. It seems nicer. Once again, Congrats for your new wiki!!! --Alex001 08:33, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Awww thanks alex and to sonicspine yes you can help on the games wiki Great! --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 13:26, 17 February 2009 (UTC) If you've nearly finished SPM, prepare for a major surprise =P (Talk to me!) let me guess Dimento and Luigi become super Dimento Okay I have put Mr.L aka The Green Thunder's theme on your user page. Also, if you want to embed youtube videos on wikia, use the youtube tages. (Talk to me!) Okay thanks wanna see my characters theme song? its very cool Tails Tails p.s:click the Tails thats above the second one that leads to my character. What? I just said you couldnt use the fanon characters. Otherwise its a copyright violation. It is about club penguin games, not the fanon games. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 01:02, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I know but I didn't put those up that was sonic spine silly I forgot to ask for permission heh oops! Tails You have my permission to use Fanon articles You may use them, just remember to give credit to the Fanon Wiki. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:08, 23 February 2009 (UTC) YES EXPLORER SIR! *salutes* Tails Ok. Can I come over and make a template called "Credit" to make things easier? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:26, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Yes also wanna help makle more cooler games at the wiki just wonderuing as well Tails There you go, Tails. I just made the template, and you may expand it if you wish. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:32, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Okay also wanna help me on the wiki just tell me when your ready to answer Signiature Please when you're done with a message use ~~~~ or the signiature button on the tool bar. If you don't know which one it is it's the one left to the button with the line that looks like this '-'. Thank you in advance. --The FluffMiester 01:40, 23 February 2009 (UTC) About your charcter being in season two of Ford Car and Link....... I can say that even though it isn't a real series you can be in season 2. Speeddasher Thanks man also you know about my doppleganger |Fake tails6000 You could make him a character or you could make him Darktan. He can be Darktan in season 2. I'm still trying to think of my next parody though. Speeddasher Okay he also has somthing to say HI THARE! thats all Tails Reply Great ideas! I'll add them to the article. But I didn't make it, it was Speeddasher. Perhaps in the show, like the simpenguins, everything would get back to normal after a crazy adventure lol Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:52, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I know I learned when I saw it on speeddasher's page Whatever happened, it seems he is already blocked. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 01:09, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks triskelle! Thats good news! Finally no more insults to us! Tails6000 01:12, 1 March 2009 (UTC) About your ideas..... I'll have to say you've got talent. Feel free to add your ideas to the Ford Car and Link article. Speeddasher Thanks dude! The anvil part was also hilarious. You've got a future in animated comedies. Speeddasher Thanks I also wish to be a cartoonist. Also I used to watch adventures of sonic the hedgehog all the time when I was younger! Now its on dvd I can't wait to get it. Mr. L Here's the siggy you requested; I couldn't get any lightning, so I hope you don't mind me not adding it. If you don't like it, I'll try to redo it. (Talk to me!) 14:29, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Just to let you know....... I'm running for a rollback on this site incase you wanted to know. Vote for me (kidding, you don't have to). Also sorry I couldn't make the Doppleganger article. I had to do alot of things last night. Speeddasher Don't worry dude I got him finished! Tails Lol I saved it like that, to put it on the site, type Or, if you want to rename the image, just click on the siggy, and drag it to your desktop. Then right click on it, and rename it. (Talk to me!) 22:49, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks but cool! Sonic For Brawl Hey, I finished making the Sonic tag. Sorry it took so long, I fell asleep =[ (Talk to me!) 10:04, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I'm gonna try to hook up wi-fi soon today Also when you see me on there I'm gonna be sonic fox or wolf and the name I use is Tails RollBack Request Hey! Wanna vote for/neutral/against me as a rollback? Go to the Requests for Adminship page! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/7/76/Austin.jpg (Talk to me!) ---- Hey Tails. I have an idea. You know how everyone yells about your grammar, and I have no creativity? Think about something: You have tons of creativity and good writing, but horrible grammar (no offense). I have no writing talent at all. I just get writer's block. However, I am great at grammar. Do think we should form a writing team? That might work out pretty dang good. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/7/76/Austin.jpg (Talk to me!) Re:Check this out! I give it a 9 star rating (scale of 1 to 10). Keep up the good work. Speeddasher Thanks I might need you to make the title make it like my character facing the vibrate monarch. That good enough? Whhaaaat? I didn't delete anything from the honorary members! Why do you think that I did?-Kwiksilver 04:22, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I was joking sry Oh, okay.-Kwiksilver 04:28, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Super Smash Bros Brawl Hey, I see ur a soinc brawler, if u have wii LAN add me on wifi! 4984-0581-7896 -- 23:03, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Okay I will write it down I will add asap! join metals room! -- 23:17, 8 March 2009 (UTC) lol nice taunt! "PWNED!" thanks! customized myself You wanted a fruit blaster, eh? Here you go! Have a look and tell me what you think. Fruit Blaster-Kwiksilver 09:08, 9 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Block Yeah, I know. I wanted you to help me win an argument with triskelle's bro, but I assumed he was too..uh..INEXPERIENCED to know how. I misunderestimated him.....Kwiksilver 03:45, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I know hes good! Tails Where Me? Hi Tails! Where's me on your people that I met from here section 'eh :D :D! And your a story-writer right? Then put on this template.... -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 21:12, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Uhhh I did't see you on cp and thanks for reminding Editing Team Hey yo! I seen yo articles and they are like, good. But yo grammer is like, not so good. So like, yo make the articles, and I will correct da gramma? Lol I am trying to sound like gangsta. Well anywayza yaza. Austin8310-Gangsta~Talk to meh! Sure I would need that sorry if I didn't get the last messages of it I was busy on something -- Tails6000 14:37, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Ummm, I'm not really into Sonic and stuff. Sorry. [=)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 20:09, 18 March 2009 (UTC) It's okay I thought you would laugh Re:Could you help me abit I did abit of editing to the article. I hope it helps. If you need anymore help just ask me. Speeddasher Thanks buddy! Tails Hey... ...don't create more dumb ol' video games. I really dislike the overflow of video games in this wiki. However, you may create some for PengStation and other consoles (see List of Console Games). No Vii this time. It's really irratating. I won't give you any strikes, anyway. ----Alex001 13:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ...THAT WASN'T VII! That was sega antarctic geez you were so wrong there pal plus I'm gonna stop making snowtendo for a bit. Tails Yeah... but never mind much. I didn't go that nuts. If you were creating for Sega Antarctica, then yeah. It's great. But don't try to create too much. Two reasons: #This wiki is about the "game". Not about the "games" in the "game". #Other users would like a chance to create and fill up the remaining space. For Sega Antarctica, you could create 2 or 3 games. ----Alex001 13:16, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Yup. Items are good... and when you return to your video games production YOU could use the items like the Night Vision glasses for those. Thanks for understanding. ----Alex001 13:33, 20 March 2009 (UTC) User talk could be found on user page. Thanks I think I will make it soon! Tails RE:Tale It was an intresting tale about the Chaos Emerald. Had you make an article about it yet? If so, please tell me so. I don't want to create redlinks. ----Alex001 15:30, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment I will tend to make the article now! Tails Congratulations I hear you've become a rollback. Since your a good friend I wanted to be the first to congratulate you. Speeddasher Thanks speeddasher I feel honered! Tails Award! =D You have received my '''Award, for being awesome! =D --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 17:36, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Tails, what are you DOING? Tails, why have you put up the USA for deletion? Why are you spamming the wiki? Kwiksilver 00:33, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Yeah, WHAT ARE YOU DOING‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽ --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 00:36, 24 March 2009 (UTC) THATS NOT ME! THATS Tails 6000 GEEZ! What's the difference? They're the same!-Kwiksilver 00:45, 24 March 2009 (UTC) He has a space between Tails and 6000 so easy No, I mean you're the same PERSON-Kwiksilver 00:48, 24 March 2009 (UTC) It isn't. He is probobly our wiki's Sanity1, User talk:Tommy Bommy. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 00:49, 24 March 2009 (UTC) WERE NOT THE SAME PERSON! THATS TOMMY BOMMY! HE MADE A NEW ACCOUNT AND IS TARNISHING ME! Can you block that account, Trisk?-Kwiksilver 00:50, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Please shrink signature It's too big, please shrink it like: [ 100px ] Basically add the |100px before the ]]. -- 10:01, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry it was like that when it came I wrote the begening of the showdown part The begening of the showdown part in the Pie War story between Tails600, and Metal Explorer has been written. I'll let you write the rest since you probably know Tails powers better than I do. Speeddasher Okay thanks Private party! Hey, Tails, I'm hosting a private, buddy-only party soon! Time:4 p.m. EST Date: April 3 Server:Sleet Place: My igloo Hope you can come! =D [=)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 00:24, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! You have been promoted to sysop ('system'''-'operator')! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 15:21, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Vote! Vote for me in this lawsuit!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 12:32, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Starsector Could I be the third member in the Starsector?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 14:42, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Ask flystar please 18:59, 25 April 2009 (UTC) The show Adventures Of Bubby00000 is mostly about how Bubby00000 gets stuck having to live with Mabel after her puffle house gets damaged,and he isn't happy about it. The show will have 2 or 4 seasons IDK for now. * P.S,the final episode will show Mabel finding a home on P-Bay (Puffle-Bay),but it's up for auction and someone might take it from her. Bubby00000 03:50, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Here's the pic.... Here's the pic you requested. I think it was one of the hardest ones I ever did. Sorry if the sky looks a little plain though as I tried to make it have more texture but it would've looked weird. Speeddasher Its cool dude! nice parachute idea Tails6000 18:41, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I'm glad you like it. Speeddasher Picture Sorry it took so long....the old friend picture I had made somehow disappeared from my files, so I don't have it anymore, well, at least I don't think I do. I just whipped this up now, so I hope you enjoy it. Your friend, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 23:24, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I hereby give you my award of respect and coolness! Enjoy! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 02:21, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Please vote for me.... I'm running for Bobmaster. Please vote for me. Speeddasher The cover for Super Antics Bros Z Here's the cover I made. I hope you like it. I was going to add Herbert (who could be the equivalent of Bowser), and Xary (the equivalent of Eggman) but they wouldn't fit. Speeddasher RE:Welcome Thanks for the welcome lad ;) Daire18 02:56, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah thats the welcomeing machine but welcome! Tails6000 02:59, 10 May 2009 (UTC) The Speech You mean the speech in your Super Antics Bros. Z part? Well, thanks, anyway. Have a good-day! --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 15:55, 10 May 2009 (UTC) My apologies. I apologise for everything I've ever said or done. I have a new code now. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']]My code. 01:55, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Its okay I read it on others Tails6000 01:57, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Just to let you know..... I hear they're going to close the bobmaster and sysop requests soon (not the current ones). So if you want to become a Bobmaster you should probably run now. I'll be sure to vote for you if you do. Speeddasher Thanks man I will hurry Tails6000 22:00, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I voted for you. Also I think you made a mistake on your request. It said this, "so I want to be promoted to a sysop this instant!" Thanks I will fix that Tails6000 22:23, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I have some news for you. After Kwiksilver added some new parts to The Great Darktonian Pie War, I think I have an idea of how to add your contribution to the story. While their stuck in the Tardis, you could use Destruction Control to give them one of the Chaos Emeralds so they can escape, then distract the army. It would involve changing your contribution abit though so I jsut wanted to check if it was okay with you. Speeddasher Thanks for warning me buddy Tails6000 16:16, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! You and me are now Bureaucrats! Speeddasher RE: Request I promise I'll get it done as soon as possible. I've never heard of knockout though so I might need some info. Speeddasher Its a parody name of Punch out Tails6000 01:05, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Well I finished the pic. I didn't know how to describe any of the enemies though so I just put a Metal Explorer Punch Bag there. I hope you like it, and if you don't I can redo it. Speeddasher RE: Guess on your fan-made sonic pic Close, but actually it's a Chihuahua called Sebastian (named after my sister's Chihuahua). In the Sonic Universe he's a Chihuahua given a dose of some of Sonic's DNA by Eggman and was sent to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds. He's neutral like Shadow. Good guess though. Also I'd be happy to draw your Sonic Character. Speeddasher Thanks dude! Tails6000 22:15, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I'm not exactly the best at drawing Tails so it might take awhile, and I probably have to find the right way to draw him, but I promise I'll try. Speeddasher My tip is use a how to draw site that's How I do that Tails6000 20:48, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Here's the pic you requested. It's not my best one, but I tried really hard on it, and this was the best I could do. I hope you like it, but if you odn't that's okay (I don't think it' my best drawing either). Speeddasher It's not bad its cool Even though you didn't get the hoodie its cool! Tails6000 15:31, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Oh I didn't know you wanted the hoodie. If you want I could make an updated version sometime. Speeddasher It's okay I can add it later Tails6000 15:39, 30 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Requests Those sound abit hard to do. I'll try and find a way to do them though. Speeddasher Okay but I had a better idea for the movie show a ring with two wings and a ribbion saying Tails6000 the movie and the ring shows Tails and Explorer waving to the watchers that's my new idea :) Tails6000 19:05, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Okay then. I've started on the pic with Tails and Bugzy, but it'll take awhile. I want to make this one really good. Speeddasher Good luck! Tails6000 22:44, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry it took so long, I was almost addicted to a DS Game I got about a week ago, but I've finished one of the pics. I would've made more Doom Knights in the pic, but I probably would've looked really weird. The other one should be finished either today or tomorrow, but I can't make any promises. Speeddasher Cool Tails6000 20:51, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Here's the other pic. I hope you like it. Speeddasher Thanks dude Tails6000 22:04, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Your welcome. I probably would've worked on it this morning, but there was a huge storm where I was. Speeddasher